Avant de partir
by Xenmin
Summary: Myka ne supporte plus la maladie mais il lui reste une personne à joindre sans laquelle elle ne peut avancer.
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartiens, ni les personnages ni les lieux... enfin vous connaissez la chanson.

Je ne fais cela que par plaisir d'écrire et de partager avec vous ce que j'aimerais voir pour nos deux héroïnes.

* * *

**_Pov Myka :_**

Voilà huit mois que je me bats contre cette maladie et pourtant je ne me sens pas mieux, voir même pire, j'aurais dû ne rien dire et ne rien faire, je serais partie plus tôt certes s mais au moins j'aurais finie en étant toujours moi-même.

C'est fini je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus me battre pour rien, je ne veux plus souffrir et voir mon corps se détruire ainsi, je ne me reconnais plus.

Pete, Claudia et vous tous je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir, ne pas comprendre mon choix mais j'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez, je refuse de devenir un poids pour vous ni pour moi.

Je suis sûre de mon choix, je n'en ai même pas peur mais pourtant quelque chose m'ennuis et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, je sais qu'il me faut identifier ce problème pour être en paix.

**_POV Héléna : _**

Pourquoi ai-je appelé le Dr Calder, j'aurais pu aller chez mon médecin habituel après tout ce n'est peut-être qu'un gros coup de fatigue ou même une fragilité émotionnelle. Cela ne serait pas si étonnant après tous les évènements des derniers temps, rien n'a été de tout repos.

Seulement voilà, je l'ai fait, j'ai appelé le médecin des agents de l'entrepôt, je lui ai demandé pour la rencontrer en toute discrétion, je ne veux pas que quiconque sache ou ne s'inquiète de mon état de santé et particulièrement de ma santé mentale, après tout que pourrait-il penser si ils apprenaient que HG Wells avait des problèmes à ce niveau, sachant les dégâts qu'elle pouvait accomplir dans cet état. Mais lorsque cette dernière arriva à notre rendez-vous je pu remarquer de suite que c'est elle qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

Le verdict est tombé à la fin de l'entretien, je suis effectivement malade mais d'une maladie dont je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser avec des médicaments classiques, c'est mon cœur qui souffre, pas d'un dysfonctionnement ou autre signe physique, juste un mal-être, des évènements que je ne peux plus gérer par moi-même.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je la vois régulièrement et j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer également Abigaël sans que personne ne le sache. Les régents préfèrent que je sois suivie et soigné par les deux femmes et je suppose que c'est plus simple, je peux ainsi aborder tous les sujets mais irrémédiablement tout me ramène à l'entrepôt, aux artéfacts et à l'équipe ou surtout à Myka.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il m'a fallut être honnête et donc avouer que la jeune femme a un rôle important dans ma vie et que notre relation était plus que professionnelle et en deux mois j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre que son absence était difficile à gérer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_POV Myka_**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que ma décision est prise et pourtant je suis toujours là, incapable d'agir alors à la place je réfléchis aux raisons qui m'en empêchent, en fait je devrais plutôt dire à la personne qui m'en empêche.

Héléna… je sais maintenant que la personne que j'ai voulue plus que tout garder dans l'ignorance est celle à cause de qui je ne peux agir. Je ne peux pas ne pas lui parler, lui expliquer ou du moins lui dire au-revoir. Pourtant je devrais en être capable après tout, disparaître sans donner de nouvelles pendant des mois à toujours été l'une de ses habitudes. Que ce soit après notre première rencontre ou lorsque son corps et son esprit étaient séparés ou encore les deux fois où il nous a fallut plusieurs mois pour la découvrir sous l'identité de Emily Lake sans qu'elle n'ait reprit contact. Malgré cela je ne peux me résoudre car à chaque disparition je vivais dans l'attente d'un signe et à chaque fois que celui-ci arrivait comme ce coup de téléphone il y a un peu moins d'un an, mon cœur accélérait d'un coup et j'étais bien trop heureuse pour lui en vouloir.

Maintenant que je sais cela, il me faut trouver le courage de prendre le téléphone et surtout il faut que je me prépare à cette discussion qui cette fois sera la dernière et je ne sais pas encore si je dois lui parler au risque de la rendre malheureuse encore plus à condition qu'elle ressente des sentiments similaires bien entendu.

* * *

**_POV Héléna_**

Et voilà nous y sommes, un rendez-vous de plus avec Vanessa qui maintenant en sais plus sur moi que n'importe qui ou presque. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela possible ne me sentant pas capable jusque là de livrer mes sentiments et émotions réelles, particulièrement à un médecin, pourtant je l'ai fait et ça m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses enfouîtes au plus profond de moi.

Aujourd'hui le rendez-vous est différent, tout est différent, je le remarque dès son arrivée, après tout c'est bien là l'une de mes qualités en tant qu'agent. Dès que nous commençons à parler je sais que c'est important et pourtant elle ne dis rien mais je ne pensais pas qu'à ce moment là elle allait revenir une fois de plus sur le sujet le plus révélateur, Myka. Elle me demande de lui parler des moments ou je me suis sentie vraiment bien, heureuse après avoir été débronzé et tous ceux qui me viennent tournent autour de l'agent Bering. Un souvenir se démarque plus que les autres, le jour ou j'ai eu la chance de lui sauver la vie grâce à mon grappin et que nous étions suspendues dans les airs, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi me faisant confiance pour sa vie. Je me souviens aussi du moment ou une fois de nouveau au sol j'ai pu voir sa réaction à la fois perdue et intriguée et ce sourire qu'elle arborait alors qu'elle m'annonçait se garder un peu de temps pour donner son avis sur moi, ne me rejetant pas de suite et ne l'ayant jamais fait depuis.

Plus je parle de mes souvenirs relatifs à Myka, ses sourires, les moments où elle était heureuse de me voir comme je jour de ma réintégration à l'entrepôt et plus je vois le visage de Vanessa changer et ses réactions en dire long sur son état de stress.

Soudain elle me surprend en m'obligeant à me rappeler des choses que je voulais plus que tout oublier, elle veut connaître mes pires souvenirs toujours depuis ces dernières années. Là encore, ils concernent Myka, je me revois une arme braquée sur elle, entre ses deux yeux et elle voulant que je tire en la regardant bien en face, m'opposant le fait que ce serait la chose à faire si je voulais pouvoir détruire le monde. De même, je peux me souvenir de la douleur dans sa voix lorsque détruire la pièce de Janus renfermant mon esprit semblait être la meilleure solution à adopter. Et beaucoup plus récemment, ses larmes lors de notre séparation ainsi que ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux lorsque je lui ai dit de repartir avec ses observations, alors que juste après cela elle était prête à prendre des risques énormes pour moi et « ma famille », pour s'excuser de ses mots qui étaient pourtant si vrai alors que mes paroles étaient injustifiées et blessantes envers elle.

Je regarde le docteur ne pouvant plus rester spectatrice de la lutte intérieure qu'elle livre alors je demande et là je perds mon souffle, mes jambes me lâchent, elle vient de m'annoncer l'un de mes pires cauchemars, Myka est malade et apparemment c'est grave même si elle ne peut m'en dire plus. Et selon Vanessa, elle a besoin de moi plus que jamais avant de faire une bêtise importante.

Je ne suis plus capable de penser, d'être cohérente et une seule phrase sort de ma bouche, « je veux y aller, maintenant » et là sans dire un mot, elle accepte et me dit que nous pouvons prendre le jet de l'entrepôt, et sa réaction m'inquiète bien d'avantage que ses mots.

* * *

**_POV Myka_**

Nous y sommes enfin, Claudia a eut sa fête d'anniversaire et cette soirée m'a permis sans en avoir l'air et surtout sans que personne n'en ait conscience, de leur faire mes adieux via une danse pour l'un, une accolade ou une étreinte avec l'autre. Il ne me reste plus qu'un coup de téléphone à donner et je serais libre, ce soir tout sera fini, bien que cet appel sera la plus difficile des choses à faire entre autre parce que c'est pour la personne que je vais avoir le plus de mal à quitter. Son image me hante chaque minute quoi que je fasse, nos souvenirs communs me reviennent ainsi que nos si nombreux regards que seules nous pouvions comprendre et que j'aurais tellement voulu plus longs et surtout avoir l'occasion d'en revoir un.

Je me suis isolée comme à mon habitude et personne ne trouve cela bizarre et ça m'arrange même si j'avoue avoir un peu de regret de leur infliger une souffrance et une découverte pareille, j'ai décidé pour cela de changer la façon de procéder car bien que mon premier choix, mon arme était le plus rapide et direct, cela laisserait une image encore plus marquante pour celui ou celle qui me découvrira en premier.

Maintenant il est l'heure pour moi de téléphoner à Héléna, j'y ai tellement réfléchit et pourtant je ne suis pas encore certaine de la tournure que prendra cet appel. Mon doigt refuse d'appuyer, j'ai peur mais il le faut, je ne peux pas partir sans lui dire au-revoir alors avec tout le courage qu'il me reste et l'amour que j'ai pour H.G je presse la touche verte de mon téléphone.

L'attente est longue puis les sonneries qui retentissent, la première, la seconde et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la cinquième, c'est ce que je craignais et en même temps ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal alors après le message qui me fait battre le cœur juste pour la voix qui s'y trouve, je respire un bon coup et c'est partit.

_« Héléna, bonjour c'est Myka._

_Je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de mes nouvelles et c'est la raison de mon appel._

_Je sais que nous sommes amies et vous me l'avez confirmé à notre dernière rencontre et j'ai par le passé, trop souvent souffert de vos départs et absences pour lesquels il n'y avait aucun préalable._

_Je dois à mon tour quitter l'entrepôt pour des raisons qui me sont propres et personnelles mais je voulais vous le dire moi-même. Alors voilà, je voulais vous dire au-revoir, que vous fardiez de moi l'image d'une amie qui vous connaissais et vous aimait et surtout pour qui vous aviez une place très importante. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vous parler une dernière fois ni même de vous revoir mais je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier, vous m'avez permis de me découvrir à bien des égards et avoir eu la chance de rencontrer HG Welles en personne et de pouvoir faire partie de sa vie sera mon plus beau souvenir._

_Adieux Héléna…je vous aime. Votre Myka. »_

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ses larmes sans m'en rendre compte, sans même y réfléchir je me suis livrée sur mes sentiments, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas mais après tout, ce sera mes dernières paroles et je n'aurais pas pu être plus honnête et sincère que dans ce message.

Adieu Héléna, j'ai entendu votre voix et c'est celle qui m'accompagnera pour ce dernier voyage, un cadeau pour ce départ sans fin qui s'annonce à moi.

Je suis prête maintenant, j'ai tout réglé et je peux enfin partir en silence, il me suffit de me coucher et les médicaments feront le reste.

J'espère que vous serez heureuse, vous le méritez plus que n'importe qui et je sais que le reste de la « famille » va s'entraider pour surmonter ma perte.

Ca y est je sens les premiers signes, la fatigue, je ne lutterais pas, vous êtes là, je vous vois et même si ce n'est que mon imagination, je suis heureuse que ce soit vous. Bonne nuit Héléna, je vous aime…


	3. Chapter 3

**_POV Héléna_**

Le voyage est trop long, bien trop long, j'ai peur, je vous en prie Myka ne faite rien de mauvais pour vous, je ne pourrais supporter de vous perdre. Le Dr Calder a finit par me parler dans l'avion, elle m'a avoué ses craintes réelles et même si elle tente de me rassurer, je sais qu'elle a tout aussi peur que moi. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier, elle a rompu le secret médical en venant me parler mais je suis pourtant pars certaine d'être la mieux placée pour cela, je vous ai si souvent déçu et blessée et malgré tout vous n'avez jamais douté de moi, vous êtes restée lorsque tout le monde me tournait le dos et vous vous êtes battue pour moi.

Je sais que mes sentiments pour vous sont venus crescendo depuis notre rencontre et qu'à chaque preuve de votre amitié je vous aimais un peu plus et un peu plus fort mais il me faut tenter d'oublier cela et je peux obtenir votre pardon et à nouveau votre amitié et quelques signes de tendresse je ferais de cela un point suffisant pour continuer à me battre pour être digne de vous.

Enfin nous atterrissons ce n'est pas trop tôt, je sais qu'il y a une voiture qui nous attend, je n'ai pas de bagage ainsi je peux partir de suite. Attendez moi mon amour, je serais à vos côtés dans moins de vingt minutes, je vous en supplie je ne sais pas à quel point vous êtes malade ni quel danger vous courrez mais nous passerons à travers.

La voiture a démarré mais je ne peux pas être patiente, j'ai demandé au chauffeur de faire au plus vite et par chance il m'a écouté.

Je viens de rallumer mon téléphone, je voulais juste vous envoyer un message, vous prévenir de ma venue mais votre nom s'affiche sur l'écran, je suis terrorisée, tétanisée. Vanessa l'a très vite remarquée et elle a vite comprit et me pousse à vous écouter alors je porte le téléphone à mon oreille. A partir de ce moment je ne suis plus rien, une simple enveloppe vide, perdue, j'ai blêmit je le sais, je l'ai vu au regard du docteur mais je suis incapable de parler, de lui communiquer la moindre information.

Myka…non, pas d'adieu, j'arrive, je vous en prie ma chérie ne faite rien, je serais bientôt là.

Je ne peux toujours pas parler, alors bien que le message soit très personnel, je passe le téléphone à Vanessa, après tout elle connait nos sentiments sinon je ne serais pas là. Je ne suis plus capable de rien alors je me vois faire des choses qui ne me ressemble pas, je hurle et je pleure en demandant au chauffeur d'aller encore plus vite alors que je sens le docteur m'enlacer et je la laisse faire ayant besoin d'être soutenue.

Pourquoi personne ne répond au téléphone, cela fait trois fois que Vanessa tente de joindre l'équipe, j'ai si peur, je ne peux pas vous perdre, vous avez prit une place bien trop importante dans ma vie.

Nous y sommes enfin, je saute de la voiture et je cours à en perdre haleine, oubliant la douleur ou même le fait que mes jambes menacent de se dérober sous chacun de mes pas. Je ne frappe pas, j'entre et je monte directement à l'étage, les larmes coulent toujours mais je ne m'en occupe pas.

A la porte de votre chambre je ne m'arrête toujours pas et j'entre sans aucune sommation, je dois juste vous trouver.

Je suis tombé à genoux à côté de votre lit, je vous appelle ne me rendant pas compte réellement que j'hurle votre nom, le docteur m'a rejoint, elle est déjà occupée à prendre vos constantes mais je ne peux pas bouger, votre main dans la mienne, si froide, je refuse de croire qu'il est trop tard, je ne peux pas à nouveau laisser l'être le plus cher à mon cœur être emportée par la mort.

La chambre est soudain envahie, je ne comprends pas, on veut vous emmener mais je refuse de vous lâcher, ils ont comprit et j'entends une voix familière dire de me laisser suivre alors je prends enfin conscience que votre famille est présente à mes côtés et pour une fois moi, la grande HG Wells, je suis la plus faible et je ne cherche pas à me cacher.

On est à l'hôpital, on avance vite, très vite, je prends alors conscience que tout n'est pas perdu et je vous parle, je veux que vous entendiez et je n'ai aucune pudeur à me livrer face aux docteurs, infirmières ou encore face à Vanessa. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sincère, je vous aime et je vous le dit. Vous devez vous accrocher, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vous perdre mais Vanessa m'agrippe, m'oblige à lâcher votre main, aidée d'un médecin, je capitule pour sauver votre vie, le temps presse c'est tout ce que j'entends mais mon cœur lui entend vos mots et me répète en boucle votre dernière phrase.

L'équipe est maintenant à mes côtés mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis au sol en pleurs tout comme le jour ou je n'ai pas été capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette alors que vous aviez pointé mon arme sur votre front, entre ces deux pierres précieuses que sont vos yeux. Je suis faible, perdue, je ne suis pas la grande HG Wells, juste Héléna, une femme désemparée et apeurée, je vous en prie Myka battez-vous, ne me quittez pas.

Je sens des bras autour de moi, on me relève pour m'assoir puis d'autres bras m'entourent, la voix de Pete tente de me rassurer, de me faire reprendre pieds mais je ne peux cesser mes larmes et à l'inverse de mon habitude, je me laisse aller dans ses bras ne cherchant pas à résister.

Je ne supporte plus l'attente, cette même attente que le jour où l'on a tenté de sauver ma fille même si je savais que plus rien ne pouvais être fait, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous, j'ai besoin de vous, je vous aime, il faut que je puisse vous le dire.

* * *

POV Myka

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai toujours pensé que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir conscience de partir, pourtant vous êtes à nouveau à mes côtés me parlant, je me concentre car je veux entendre vos paroles bien trop lointaines et maintenant que je commence à les comprendre, elles me semblent incohérentes.

Vous me demandez de me battre, de ne pas vous quitter, je sais que je dois m'éloigner mais votre regard, vos mots, votre main tendue, je ne peux pas partir en vous laissant ainsi.

Je tente de m'excuser, de vous dire que je vous aime, que tout ira bien, que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que vous soyez heureuse mais rien n'y fait, aucun son ne sorts et j'entends encore et encore les mêmes mots, ces mots que j'ai si souvent rêvé d'entendre.

Je pense que ça y est je passe la porte de l'éternité, vous disparaissait peu à peu, je ne peux plus vous entendre et votre image s'efface remplacée par une lumière vive et blanche, certainement celle dont parle tant de gens ayant fait l'expérience de l'autre côté. Alors même si mon âme et mon cœur souffrent, je me laisse aller, je dois laisser enfin la lumière m'envahir.

Mais quelque chose est étrange, je commence à entendre des voix qui m'appellent, qui me parlent, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent, je me sens mal, j'ai froid, je pensais que ce serait l'inverse, j'espérais une sensation de mieux être.

Je commence à m'habituer à cette lumière blanche si puissante qui m'aveugle et je peux alors distinguer quelques formes, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ni où je suis. Héléna mon amour, je vous en prie, revenez-moi, j'ai peur, j'ai besoin de vous pour me guider.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Héléna

Je n'ai pas bougé ou du moins pas vraiment, c'est juste la personne qui m'étreint qui est différente, Claudia est là tout aussi perdue et apeurée que moi mais elle tente de me soutenir et pour la première fois j'entends et je comprends ce que l'on me dit. Elle me parle de vous, me dit qu'elle sait que nos sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux qui unissent le reste de l'équipe, elle sait que je vous aime et est convaincue que vous aussi. Alors pourquoi avoir fait un tel geste dans ce cas, je me sens si coupable de ne pas avoir comprit, de ne pas avoir osé vous parler lors de votre départ de Boone, pourtant j'en avais envie, je voulais tout vous dire mais j'ai eu peur, je ne voulais plus vous faire souffrir et j'étais certaine que vous seriez mieux loin de moi, j'ai une fois de plus était stupide et égoïste, c'était la solution de facilité, la manière la plus sûre de pouvoir garder ce que je pensais n'être qu'un joli rêve.

Soudain la porte s'est ouverte je l'ai entendu mais j'ai peur de me retourner, de voir le visage du médecin, je ne suis pas prête à entendre certains mots. Malgré tout une chose résonne à mes oreilles, mon nom, on me demande de suivre, vous m'avez demandé en vous réveillant…alors tu es encore là, j'ai du mal à respirer mais je suis le médecin et je tente de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit, tu n'es pas encore totalement présente, tu peux encore choisir de partir mais il est certain que si quelqu'un peut te retenir c'est moi. Il me rapporte tes paroles et mon cœur se tord, mon souffle est court, mes jambes ne me tiennent que pour te rejoindre, je tiendrais pour toi, je te ferais revenir, il le faut, je suis désolée je ne peux pas t'aider à partir. Et si ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, si tu t'échappes malgré tout, je te rejoindrais, aussi simplement que l'on s'endort, je ne pourrais pas vivre ce siècle sans toi, tu as toujours été la seule à me protéger des autres et de moi-même, que ferais-je sans toi ici ?

* * *

POV Myka

Cette voix je pourrais la reconnaître n'importe où et n'importe quand, tu es là, tu as répondu à mon appel, tu vas me guider j'en suis certaine même si je ne peux pas te voir.

Mais une chose étrange se produit, moi qui avait si froid, je me fais envahir par une chaleur douce, j'ai l'impression de sentir une main dans la mienne, c'est toi je le sais, même si j'avoue être de plus en plus perdue dans ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je tourne la tête, je te cherche, je tente de me détourner de cette lumière, j'ai besoin de te voir une fois encore, et te voilà, ton image commence à n'apparaître faiblement puis te voilà, ton image commence à n'apparaître faiblement puis te voilà, ton image commence à m'apparaître faiblement puis un peu mieux.

Je me sens mieux, je n'ai plus mal ni peur, tu es là plus rien ne peux m'arriver.

Les autres voix reprennent, elles m'appellent toujours mais plus étrange, elles s'adressent aussi à toi, te donnant des indications, te disant de ne pas lâcher, de continuer, que je suis en train de revenir et là je ne comprends plus rien.

Mon esprit se remet en marche progressivement et je sens de plus en plus cette chaleur ainsi que le poids de ta main alors tout s'éclaire, je n'ai pas réussit, tu es là, à mes côtés et je pense que je reviens car je me réveille « je ne suis pas morte », j'entends ma propre voix, je sais que j'ai parlé, est-ce possible ?

Ta réponse finie de me convaincre, non je ne suis pas morte, je suis à l'hôpital et tu es là, j'entends ta voix déformée par les larmes alors je dois me forcer et j'ouvre les yeux pour te voir à mes côtés, tremblante et les yeux rouges.

Mais je suis fatiguée, trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée alors je referme les yeux et un simple aveu passe mes lèvres, « je t'aime » et alors que je sombre à nouveau mais cette fois dans le noir je t'entends me dire les mêmes mots, me dire que tu as eu si peur de me perdre et que je peux dormir tu seras là, tu ne me quittes pas alors je me laisse aller.

* * *

POV Héléna.

J'ai du mal à respirer, la tête me tourne, je te regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir et d'avoir peur comme je ne l'ai jamais eu, pas même les fois ou les régents m'ont mise dans le bronze, ni le jour ou j'ai été enfermée dans cette sphère. J'aurais pu mourir de nombreuse fois que ce soit sous les traits de H. comme lorsque je vous ai donné mon feu vert pour détruire la pièce de Janus, ou sous la forme d'Emily Lake mais jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te perdre et en te voyant allongée sur cette table, blanche comme de la porcelaine, je prends toute la mesure de mon amour pour toi. Je pourrais être terrassée à l'instant si cela pouvait te ramener à la vie, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer sans toi.

Le médecin s'approche je remarque alors seulement qu'il s'agit de Vanessa, elle me prend les mains, tente de capter mon attention, je l'écoute car elle me parle de toi, elle me dit que tu m'as parlé, que tu me réclamais pour te guider vers l'au-delà et elle me demande juste de me mettre à tes côtés pour te parler, tenter de te faire réagir pour que tu nous reviennes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te toucher, de prendre ta main et je reste quelques secondes ainsi à juste sentir ton pouls si faible. Autour de moi tout disparait il n'y a plus que nous deux, je dois te faire revenir, j'ai tant à te dire, tellement de choses à me faire pardonner et tant d'amour à t'offrir si tu l'accepte.

J'ai commencé à te parler sans même en avoir réellement conscience, les mots sortent de ma bouche, je les entends mais ils viennent de mon cœur, je ne les contrôle pas du tout comme les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux pour venir s'écraser sur mes mains liées. Je te demande de rester avec moi, te dit que j'ai besoin de toi et que je t'aime, une fois de plus je le fais sans me soucier des personnes qui nous entourent, de ce qu'elles peuvent en penser particulièrement de Dr. Calder qui nous connait et qui sait qui je suis réellement.

Je tente de te faire ressentir toutes les émotions qui me traversent sans savoir si elles peuvent t'atteindre mais je dois tout tenter pour te garder.

Soudain je te vois bouger un peu, tenter d'entrouvrir les yeux alors je continue, il faut que tu saches que je suis là, à tes côtés que ce n'est pas un rêve.

J'entends alors le plus beau son qui existe dans mon monde, celui de ta voix, tu es de retour et tu en as conscience mais tu me demandes confirmation alors je serre ta main un peu plus dans la mienne pour accroitre le poids de ma réponse. Non tu n'es pas morte, tu es avec nous et je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter que je suis là et que je ne te quitte pas, tu peux te reposer.

Tu t'es endormie mais ton visage est plus serein et ta peau se réchauffe peu à peu, tu es vivante et je me jure que jamais plus tu ne penseras à un tel acte.

Les médecins me demande de me reculer le temps de faire le nécessaire pour toi et de te préparer pour te déplacer dans une chambre, je lutte mais je finie par abdiquer et alors que je me déplace, je sens soudain le vide, la tête me tourne, je prends conscience des bras qui me retiennent puis tout est noir autour de moi.

* * *

POV Pete :

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu ferais une telle chose, toi que je considère comme ma sœur, je n'ai pas su te protéger, ni voir de quoi ou plutôt de qui tu avais besoin. Je n'ai pas comprit ce qui se passait, ton geste, la présence de H. qui n'était pas prévue et sans qui tu serais morte à l'heure actuelle.

L'attente a été si longue et en arrivant je n'aurais jamais pensé assister à une telle chose, Héléna cette Victorienne si intelligente, si forte, cette même femme qui a tué sans remord et voulu éradiquer le monde était là devant nous en pleurs à même le sol. Elle d'habitude si fière n'a pas cherché à se lever ou se reprendre, elle était anéantie, alors je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre que de m'approcher pour la soutenir jusqu'à un siège proche et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre elle n'a eu aucun mouvement de recul, pas même un geste ou une esquisse lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée dans mes bras.

Un peu après j'ai laissé la place à Claudia pensant qu'elle trouverait peut-être mieux les mots pour l'aider à se calmer mais ce ne fut pas le cas et je vis, impuissant, les deux femmes laissaient couler leurs larmes.

En voyant le médecin arriver j'ai eu peur, te perdre serait insurmontable pour moi mais il a demandé à Héléna de le suivre, tu l'avais réclamé et même si je ne pu m'empêcher une pointe de jalousie ayant vraiment envie de te voir, je suis heureux, cela veut dire que tu es toujours vivante.

Puis l'attente a reprit, difficile, Claudia et Abigaël étaient dans un coin, Artie dans un autre totalement abattu et j'étais aux côté de Steeve qui souffrait tout autant.

Enfin Vanessa a passer cette porte horrible qui nous séparerait de toi elle nous a annoncé que tu étais hors de danger et que tu te reposais à présent, que tu allais être conduite en chambre.

Je n'ai pu faire autrement que de demander où se trouvait Héléna et lorsqu'elle nous expliqua qu'après avoir réussit à te retenir et à te faire revenir vers nous, elle avait fait un malaise, j'ai comprit que depuis toujours tu avais raison, que cette femme méritait notre respect et notre confiance depuis toujours ne serait-ce que pour l'amour qu'elle te porte.

Le docteur Calder nous a alors dit qu'elle avait été emmenée dans ta chambre car elle refusait de te quitter mais que pour le moment il valait mieux vous laisser toutes les deux vous reposer. Puis je la vit s'approcher d'Artie et elle le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tu seras sûrement heureuse d'apprendre que ce geste dramatique aura au moins été utile à les rapprocher enfin.

Je suis mal mais nous devons partir, nous reviendront dès ton réveil mais nous sommes tous rassurés, tu es vivante et H.G reste avec toi, personne n'est plus apte à te protéger qu'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Héléna

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je me suis réveillée dans une chambre et j'ai eu peur mais après que je me sois redressée en catastrophe, Vanessa m'a rassurée de suite me montrant le lit aux côtés du mien et je t'y ai vu. Apparemment une fois certaine que tu étais hors de danger mon corps m'a littéralement lâché pour de bon et j'ai perdu connaissance et lorsque peu après je me suis réveillée, j'étais trop faible et on m'a mise sous sédatif pour que je me repose.

Vanessa un peu gênée m'avoue que ce fut son idée car elle savait dans quel état physique et émotif je me trouvais et elle voulait me protéger d'autant que Myka allait dormir un moment.

Je ne peux lui en vouloir après tout mon comportement avait prouvé que je n'allais effectivement pas bien du tout. Alors je suis restée là me rapprochant simplement de toi, voulant un contact avec toi et j'ai attendu un signe annonçant ton réveil. Les deux heures qui ont suivie furent longues mais je les ai passé à te regarder à revivre nos aventures, nos rencontres, nos bons et mauvais moments.

Et lorsque tu as bougé annonçant ton réveil, le docteur a de suite vérifiée tes constantes et me rassurant elle s'est excusée disant qu'elle pouvait maintenant préparer notre retour au B&B, mais avant qu'elle ne parte je l'ai arrêté, j'ai besoin de savoir, je sais que tu es malade et en te voyant je n'ai put que le constater mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi tu souffres.

La réponse me tétanise, cancer, le mot le plus barbare que j'ai apprit dans ce siècle, elle voit es yeux à nouveau se remplir, je pense que je vais finir par rattraper mes années sans larmes, elle se rapproche et me prend les main, m'expliquant ce que tu as vécu et surtout me rassurant en me disant que tu es aujourd'hui en rémission et que tout devrais se passer correctement.

J'ai tenté au mieux de me reprendre, je perds bien trop facilement le contrôle lorsqu'il s'agit de Myka mais je prends peu à peu la mesure de tout ce que j'ai raté, du fait que l'on m'a tenu à l'écart de choses importante. J'aurais pu te perdre sans même avoir le temps de te revoir, de te parler et je sais aujourd'hui que j'en serais morte, je ne peux plus imaginer de te quitter, je ne peux plus être loin de toi.

Je te vois à nouveau bouger et tes paupières s'ouvrent lentement, je te tiens la main comme je te l'avais promit et lorsque ton regard accroche le mien à nouveau une larme perle au coin de mes yeux mais cette fois c'est enfin une larme de bonheur, tu es là, vivante à mes côtés.

POV Myka

J'entends une voix lointaine mais je ne suis pas capable de l'identifier et soudain une main et dans la mienne, je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agit, la chaleur que je ressens à ce contact me confirme que c'est toi, la seule personne que je voulais plus que tout trouver à mes côtés.

Te savoir là me donne le courage et la force nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux et lorsque je le fais, je m'accroche rapidement à ton regard, il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce que je veux voir. Je vois tes larmes et je sais que tu as eu peur, je t'ai fait souffrir et en même temps que cette information arrive à mon cerveau, les mêmes perles salées se forment dans les miens et je ne tente pas de les retenir, ce sont mes excuses silencieuses pour toi et pour toi seule alors que je mêle mes doigts aux tiens.

Un seul nom sort de ma bouche bien trop pâteuse pour parler, ton nom, le plus beau que je n'ai jamais prononcé et tu me réponds l'unique chose que je souhaite plus que tout entendre à ce moment là, que tu restes à mes côtés.

Alors je cède à la lourdeur de mes paupières et je replonge dans le sommeil avec la sensation que tout ira bien maintenant et alors que je m'évade, une dernière parole m'arrive, dont je doute de l'avoir réellement entendu ou simplement rêvé, un seul mot témoignage de ton amour pour moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais que parfois on veut tout savoir tout de suite mais je ne suis pas douée pour les OS ou dans de rares cas, mon truc à moi c'est de pouvoir prendre le temps de vivre avec les personnages, de leur donner du temps, celui qu'il faut dans la "vrai vie" pour que quelque chose d'aussi fort que l'amour soit révélé, du coup les scènes sont parfois longues, parfois nombreuses avant le dénouement (comment ça j'aime faire souffrir les lecteurs? Qui a dit ça? ;) ).

En tout cas j'espère malgré tout que l'histoire plait et que la suite vous intéresse.

miione : merci de me suivre aussi assidûment et de tes commentaires, ils me donnent le courage et l'envie de retaper cette fic pour la livrer rapidement, d'autant que j'ai quelques projets en réserve.

* * *

POV HELENA

Rentrer au B&B fut étrange, je n'y suis plus venue depuis si longtemps, si l'on met de côté mon bref passage pour te trouver et t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Tu es sortie le lendemain et j'en étais tout aussi ravie que toi car ce lieu trop impersonnel ne nous a pas permis de discuter et je sais qu'il va falloir le faire au plus vite.

Par contre tu m'as malgré tout évoqué ton cancer non sans difficultés mais tu as clos le sujet refusant d'en dire plus à ce moment là, pourtant j'ai des questions et une en particulier à laquelle toi seule peut répondre… pourquoi n'en ai-je rien su ?

Une chambre a été aménagée pour nous, ou plus précisément deux chambres côte à côte avec une porte communicante et je pense très sincèrement que le docteur Calder n'y est pas étrangère. Témoin de toute mon agonie, de mes maux et de mes mots, elle sait que je ne peux plus rester loin de toi et elle refusait que tu réintègre ta chambre d'avant de peur d'une réaction négative de ta part, l'excuse était donc parfaite, il te fallait une nouvelle chambre et si possible avec une possibilité que quelqu'un puisse veiller sur toi et être présente si besoin. Et comme je n'ai plus de chambre attitrée depuis bien longtemps et que tous on vu, j'en ai conscience que je ne peux faire autrement que d'être là pour toi, tout était parfait.

Je ne pense pas que tu es été dupe au point de croire cette explication mais tu n'as rien dit, tu as même esquissé un sourire bien que je sois apparemment la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je te propose de monter te reposer et que l'on puisse prendre possession de nos chambres respectives, je sais que tous sont heureux de te revoir parmi eux mais tu as besoin de calme et de repos, ton geste n'était pas anodin bien que personne n'en parle.

Une fois à l'étage, hors de portée de l'équipe tu me remercie car tu n'osais pas évoquer ta fatigue sachant que personne n'est prêt à parler de ton geste et je suis contente d'avoir pu te rendre ce service si simple.

Nous entrons chacune par notre propre porte mais très vite à mon grand soulagement après un petit coup donné, la porte centrale s'ouvre, tu n'as pas pu attendre et j'en suis heureuse car j'avais peur de la voir rester close, de te voir t'isoler.

Nous avons prit le temps s'une douche même si je pense n'avoir jamais fait aussi vite de peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, que tu ne te sentes pas bien, je reste à l'affût du moindre son annonciateur d'un problème, alors en attendant je range mes affaires peu nombreuses mais suffisante pour me sentir à nouveau un peu à la maison. Une fois que tu as fini, tu me rejoins, prétextant que tu souhaites voir quelle décoration Abigaëlle a choisit pour la chambre de la célèbre H.G Wells, mais mon cœur te crie silencieusement que tu n'en a pas besoin puisque c'est là son seul désir, t'avoir à ses côtés.

Mais voilà, celle que tu nommes ainsi, n'est plus si grande que ça, bien au contraire, je n'en mène vraiment pas large face à toi, bien que tu sembles l'ignorer, j'ai peur et j'ai besoin de réponses.

* * *

POV MYKA

Je suis enfin à la maison et le sentiment est étrange puisqu'i peine trois jours j'ai voulu la quitter de façon permanente, la fuir comme tout le reste mais il y a un changement majeur, tu es là.

Tous ces évènements me semblent si puérils maintenant, à tel point que je ne peux que m'interroger sur les raisons réelles de mon geste. Certes la maladie et la souffrance étaient en facteur mais je pense qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une excuse valable, la bonne excuse pour ne pas avouer qu'il y avait un sentiment bien plus douloureux que tout le reste, la sensation de vide laissé par ton absence.

En arrivant on m'a annoncé que je changeais de chambre, toutes les dispositions avaient été prise durant mon hospitalisation, je n'avais donc pas le choix, ordre du médecin. Sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié l'idée mais après l'explication des raisons et surtout la nouvelle position de ma chambre et plus encore de la tienne, je n'ai pu que m'en réjouir et les remercier silencieusement pour cela et bien que j'ai tenté de le cacher au maximum, je sais que tu as vu mon sourire.

L'accueil a été très plaisant, toute l'équipe, ma famille, était là et ne cessait d'être aux petits soins avec moi mais au fond je n'avais qu'une envie, aller m'enfermer dans cette chambre non pas pour m'isoler ou me reposer mais pour pouvoir enfin te retrouver car je savais que tu me suivrais et je pense que cela ne choquerait plus personne. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé après mon geste et la façon dont cela t'a touché, bien sûr ce n'est pas toi qui m'en a parlé mais Vanessa qui je pense, est persuadée qu'on a besoin l'une de l'autre plus que de tout le reste.

Lorsque tu es venue à moi me proposant de monter j'ai accepté de suite, peut-être avec un peu trop de soulagement, sans aucune résistance et je t'ai laissé m'accompagner, me soutenir dans les escaliers car même si je tente de ne rien montrer aux autres, toi tu étais là et tu sais mon état réel alors j'ai accepté de te montrer mes faiblesses.

Une fois installée, j'avoue que même si ma plus grande hâte était de trouver un moyen d'être à tes côtés, l'idée de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche relaxante a eu ma priorité, me permettant de mettre autant que je le pouvais mes idées en ordre et de pouvoir réfléchir à mes actes et à leurs conséquences, particulièrement si j'avais été jusqu'au bout. Une fois sortie il m'était impossible de simplement me mettre au lit et tenter de me reposer, j'avais besoin de toi et besoin de réponses et d'explications alors j'ai utilisé la première idée stupide qui m'est passé par la tête pour pouvoir entrer dans ta chambre par cette simple porte ouverte entre nos deux univers.

Tu as eu l'air soulagée peut-être même contente que je le fasse, je pense que tu n'aurais pas franchit ce pas certainement pour me laisser maître de la situation, tu as toujours eu ces égards envers moi et cela me touche bien plus que tu ne l'imagines à chaque fois. Cette fois pourtant je ne voyait aucun autre choix possible, je ne l'aurais pas supporté d'autant que le docteur m'avait avoué un peu plus tôt t'avoir vu dans un état totalement opposé à ce que tu es au naturel, ou du moins comme elle me l'a fait remarqué, à ce que tu montres de toi au naturel. Le faisant, elle m'a donné plusieurs exemples c'est ainsi que j'ai apprit et c'est ainsi que j'ai pris consciences des conséquences bien plus graves que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, raison pour laquelle, je sais que tu mérites plus que quiconque mes excuses et explications.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour cette suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci pour les commentaires cela fait plaisir et donne l'envie de continuer de la poster.

On arrive bientôt à la fin alors pour ceux et celles qui attendent un peu plus d'interaction entre Myka et Héléna, je pense que ce chapitre commencera à y répondre.

* * *

POV HELENA

Tu es là devant moi et je vois dans ton regard que malgré la fatigue tu es prête à parler, peut-être, je l'espère en as-tu besoin toi aussi mais ce que j'ignore c'est de quoi, il y a tellement de sujets à aborder.

Face à toi je me sens à nouveau très faible, tu es la seule à avoir ce pouvoir sur moi, celui de faire tomber la carapace que les épreuves et les années m'ont forgé.

Tu finis par venir t'assoir près de moi dans ce beau canapé venant de mon époque ce qui rend notre discussion intemporelle, toi mon présent et je l'espère mon avenir et ce mobilier témoin de mon passé. J'attends je n'ose ni bouger, ni parler, quel sujet aborder en premier, je ne veux pas te brusquer ni aller vers une direction que tu ne souhaites pas.

Tu es plus forte que moi, tu parles la première et je m'effondre, une larme monte sans que j'ai le temps d'y prêter attention, tu viens de t'excuser. J'avais imaginé tout un tas de choses mais pas cela, tu es au courant de ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours, de l'était dans lequel cela m'a mise, je ne cherche pas à savoir comment, je le sais déjà après tout c'est un juste retour pour m'avoir permis d'arriver à temps pour te sauver. Je ne nie pas non plus ni même ne miniminise, c'est vrai je me suis effondrée comme jamais depuis la mort de ma fille et tous en ont été les témoins mais je ne peux te laisser porter ce fardeau seule.

POV MYKA

J'ai du prendre mon courage à deux mains mais j'ai réussit, les mots sortent enfin et je vois une larme dans tes yeux, pourquoi suis-je vouée à te faire pleurer ou à t'avoir au bout du canon de mon arme. Mais tu refuses mes excuses, selon toi je ne suis pas responsable ou du moins pas uniquement, tu me dis y être pour beaucoup. Tu me parles alors de notre dernière rencontre à Boone, du fait que sans être certaine qu'il y avait un artéfact et sans faire aucune recherche digne de ce nom tu nous a appelé, enfin moi, trouvant là l'excuse parfaite que tu attendais pour me revoir, priant pour que ce soit moi qui vienne. En toute transparence et franchise, j'en suis certaine, tu m'avoues que lors de notre au-revoir ton cœur s'est brisé contre mes larmes et que plus que tout tu aurais souhaité me retenir mais que tu ne voulais alors plus prendre le risque de me blesser, raison pour laquelle tu n'as rien dit et que au contraire tu m'as presque mise dans la voiture que tu détestait plus que tout à ce moment mais qui en même temps était ta seule alternative pour ne pas craquer devant moi.

Je savais que ta vie actuelle serait forcément abordée mais j'aurais voulu que cela arrive plus tard mais puisque c'est ton choix, je te parle de ma peur de te perdre, de mon sentiment d'abandon et de solitude et surtout de cette sensation irrationnelle de trahison envers moi et envers ce que tu es vraiment. Alors j'avoue pour la première fois honnêtement que j'ai tenue le plus que je pouvais et que j'ai retenu mes paroles car ce qui comptait le plus était ton bonheur même si cela devait se faire loin de moi. Et ne pouvant plus arrêter le fil de mes pensées face à ce souvenir douloureux, je finis par t'avouer que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas voulu que tu sois prévenue de ma maladie, sachant que je réponds ainsi à l'une de tes questions silencieuse.


	8. Chapter 8

Allez une partie de plus en espérant que cette histoire vous plait toujours et que je reste dans le bon ton pour la fin.

N'hésitez pas avec les commentaires car cela m'aide à continuer à la poster en me disant que elle est lue et trouve toujours de l'intérêt à vos yeux.

* * *

POV HELENA

Je prends conscience au fur et ç mesure que tu me parles que nous avons gâché un temps précieux par nos non-dits et notre soif de protection envers l'autre. Les mots que tu prononces résonnent en moi et je m'en veux de mon silence.

J'ai vu que mes paroles sur ma vie actuelle t'ont fait mal, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette douleur ait été si profonde et découvrir que c'est là, la raison de ton silence me brise un peu plus. Tu voulais mon bonheur et tu as dit les mots qu'il fallait pour cela sans savoir que ce dont j'avais le plus besoin pour celui-ci était simplement ta présence à mes côtés.

Lorsque tu me parles de trahison envers moi-même tu me dépeins comme un être formidable et tu regrettes que je ne puisse me voir avec tes yeux mais je le vois dans les tiens et jamais l'on ne m'a fait pareille éloge en presque 150 ans.

Tes mots sont pleins d'amour, de tendresse et d'admiration et ils réchauffent mon cœur que je croyais si froid et impénétrable. Mais une question me taraude, tu dis que c'est l'une des raisons et j'ai besoin de connaître la ou les autres. Je vois ton regard s'obscurcir à cette demande mais tu y réponds et lorsque tu me parles de la perte douloureuse de ma fille, du fait que tu refusais d'y ajouter la tienne au cas où tu comptais pour moi, cette fois je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes et je m'effondre, là devant toi, sans chercher à le cacher.

* * *

POV MYKA :

Je ne voulais pas tout te dire mais au stade de nos confidences je me refuse à te mentir alors je t'ai expliqué l'autre raison de mon silence et je sais aujourd'hui au vu de ton état, de ta réaction lors de mon geste que j'avais raison, tu aurais souffert de ma perte par la maladie contre laquelle nous serions impuissante.

Je suis faible car lorsque tu t'effondres devant moi je ne sais plus quoi dire alors je fais la seule chose qui me paraisse utile et dont je sois capable, je me rapproche de toi et je te serre dans mes bras, sans savoir quelle sera ta réaction.

Rapidement tu me rassures, tu m'entoures à ton tour et je sens tes mains s'agrippaient à moi comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

En te voyant ainsi je m'en veux, non pas d'avoir tenté ce geste mais de ne pas avoir réussit à aller au bout, de ne pas être partie en silence, certes tu aurais eu mal en l'apprenant mais après tout, l'équipe aurait peut-être respectée ma dernière volonté de te laisser dans l'ignorance et tu serais heureuse aujourd'hui, tu aurais fini par m'oublier.

Je me retire de tes bras, je ne les mérites pas et une fois de plus je m'excuse, je t'explique que tu n'aurais rien dû savoir, que j'ai été trop faible pour partir sans entendre ta voix une dernière fois mais que j'aurais dû rester sur ma première idée, une arme, une lettre et qu'ainsi nous n'en serions pas là. Je baisse les yeux en continuant, te disant que je ne mérite pas ton amitié ni même ta pitié et encore moins que tu te retrouves ainsi, dans cet état pour moi.

Et pour la première fois je te dis honnêtement que tu dois partir loin de moi, rentrer chez toi dans ta famille et y vivre enfin heureuse sous les traits d'Emily Lake.

* * *

POV Helena

Je suis à ma place, tu m'as serré contre toi et ta chaleur m'a envahit réussissant à me calmer par ta simple présence. Je m'accroche à toi, j'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête pas mais tu te recules déjà et je sens le vide prendre place à nouveau en moi. Je vois ton visage changer, tu es en pleine réflexion et cela m'inquiète tu as l'air à la fois perdue et déterminée mais triste également. Lorsque tu parles à nouveau je comprends mes craintes, je ne peux que tu regarder et t'écouter, tu ne prends pas le temps de respirer, les mots sortent d'un coup comme trop longtemps prisonniers et lorsque tu me dis de partir mon cœur vole définitivement en éclats.

Plusieurs choses m'ont marqué dans ce monologue, ta première idée, une arme et une simple lettre, la volonté de me taire ton décès et même si ainsi tu voulais me protéger et faire que je sois heureuse, cela me tue. Tu dis ne pas mériter mon amitié et ma pitié mais quelle pitié, je n'en ai pas, de la compassion certes mais certainement pas de la pitié, pas envers la femme que j'aime tant, qui compte le plus pour moi sur cette terre.

Je ne peux te laisser ire de telles choses mais mes émotions changent je le sais et soudain c'est la colère qui prend le dessus, je suis à nouveau H.G Wells la méchante, celle sans cœur que tous connaissent très bien, je ne peux faire autrement, tes mots m'ont blessé et me font plus mal qu'une lame en pleine poitrine. Alors lorsque tu finis par te taire j'explose, je ne cherche pas à dissimuler ma colère, je la laisse s'exprimer te disant que tu es injuste, que jamais il n'y a eu de pitié de ma part et que dans ton plan tu n'as pensé à aucun moment à ma réaction le jour ou j'aurais fini par apprendre la vérité car même si personne aujourd'hui n'est au courant je suis toujours un agent de l'entrepôt et que par ce fait j'avais toujours régulièrement des nouvelles.

Plus je parle et plus ma colère grandie nourrie par mes larmes et ma douleur de te voir chercher à m'éloigner de toi alors mon ton se fait plus dur encore et je sais que tu es surprise, triste et même un peu apeurée, je le déchiffre sans difficulté dans tes yeux que tu as enfin reposé sur moi.

Sans même m'en rendre compte j'atteins mes propres limites et j'attrape ton arme que tu avais posée à nos côté sur la table de chevet.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà nous y sommes, j'aurais pu couper cette partie en deux mais je ne suis pas méchante je ne vais donc pas vous faire cela.

j'espère que ce dernier passage entre nos deux jolies brune vous plaira, autant que j'ai pu prendre plaisir à l'écrire.

Merci encore à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et encore plus à ceux qui ont commenté. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande donc, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions, positives ou négatives, elles me permettront de savoir si il m'est toujours bon de poster d'autres fics et en même temps de savoir ce qu'il faut améliorer.

Je vous laisse maintenant avec nos deux agents préférées...

* * *

POV Myka

Je ne te reconnais plus, en à peine quelques secondes tu viens de devenir sous mes yeux tout le contraire de ce que tu étais ces derniers jours. Pour la première fois j'avoue ne pas me sentir à l'aise face à toi et les mots que tu prononces sont durs à entendre, je t'ai blessé je le sais mais je ne peux que te laisser déverser ta colère, acceptant de reconnaître mes tords en silence.

Bien que tu ais voulu à plusieurs reprises nous blesser ou même nous tuer par le passé, je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi mais aujourd'hui alors que je te vois prendre mon arme dans un geste à la fois désespéré et de colère, j'ai peur. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il peut m'arriver mais je refuse d'être la cause d'une nouvelle descente aux enfers pour toi pour un geste que tu ne te pardonneras peut-être jamais.

J'esquisse un geste pour te la reprendre mais tu as des reflexes bien plus rapide que toutes les personnes que je connais et tu m'attrapes les mains les mettant autour de mon armes, je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive mais dans la seconde qui suis je me retrouve à te tenir en joue, le canon de l'arme que je tiens, de mon arme, posé au milieu de ton front entre des yeux que je ne suis plus capable de déchiffrer. Je ne peux que me souvenir de ce jour ou la même situation, bien que inversée nous a réuni pour te voir au final abandonner ton plan car tu refusais de mettre fin à ma vie, ce jour là tu t'es laissée rattraper par les régents, juste pour moi, rien que pour moi, pour ne pas me tuer. Tu étais prête à détruire l'espèce humaine toute entière mais tu n'as pas pu te résoudre à m'ôter la vie malgré les nombreuses fois ou je me suis trouvée avec une arme braquée sur toi par le passé.

Tu me demandes soudain de tirer, sur toi, là maintenant, me lançant que si c'est que je pense de toi, moi la seule personne à compter plus que tout pour toi alors tu n'as plus de raison de rester dans un siècle qui n'est pas le tien. Une larme coule de tes yeux lorsque tu me dis que si j'avais réussi le geste entreprit plus tôt, c'est de toute façon de cette manière que ce serait terminé ton histoire car tu n'aurais pu survivre à ma perte, particulièrement de cette façon et que tu serais partie par les mêmes armes pour pouvoir avoir une chance de me rejoindre.

Tes mots sont des bombes, non je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que tu pourrais redevenir la femme en proie à la même soif de vengeance et désespérée que tu étais à la mort de ta fille. Jamais je n'ai pensé que mes actes auraient un tel impact car jamais je n'ai osé croire que je pouvais représenter autant pour toi que toi pour moi.

* * *

POV Héléna

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit lorsque j'ai attrapé tes mains mais soudain le souvenir de ce jour précis ou j'ai comprit que je ne pouvais pas te tuer ni même te blesser, car quelque chose me lié à toi bien qu'à l'époque je ne pouvais mettre de mots sur ce sentiment étrange, a refait surface et j'ai voulu que tu comprennes. Je suis là avec ton arme tournée vers moi, je pourrais appuyer sur tes doigts et tout serait fini, enfin e ne souffrirais plus et je ne pourrais plus faire de mal à personne surtout à toi mais à la place je te déballe tout, je me mets à nue face à toi, exprimant réellement pour la première fois ce que je pense tout bas depuis si longtemps. Tes mains tremblent, ton regard est trouble, je sais que tu ne tireras pas, tout aussi incapable de le faire que je l'étais et que je le suis toujours. Je pense que tu réalises ce que tu représentes réellement pour moi, tu comprends enfin que je t'aime et que mes mots ne sont pas des paroles en l'air juste pour te faire aller mieux.

Lorsque les larmes coulent sur nos deux visages je lâche doucement tes mains ne bougeant pas, te laissant le choix alors de suite tu les baisse et pose ton arme sans briser nos regards et avant que je ne réagisse ou ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, tes lèvres sont sur les miennes, plus douces et tendres que jamais tout ce que j'ai connue. Ce baiser n'est pas fougueux ni pressé, c'est celui de la reconnaissance, de la compréhension et du partage de nos sentiments, alors timidement j'y réponds.

* * *

POV Myka

Tu es de retour au temps présent, ton absence bien qu'éphémère a été difficile même si cette fois le contact n'a pas été rompu bien au contraire.

Il te fallait régler les choses et tu voulais le faire bien, après tout Nate et Adélaïde n'ont jamais su que tu étais à leurs côtés pour une mission qui aurait du durer encore plusieurs mois voir années et qui si tu l'avais souhaité ainsi aurait pu être la dernière puisque tu aurais pu y rester à vie.

J'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt, cela aurait certainement facilité les choses et m'aurait évité une grosse bêtise. Il me tarde de retrouver tes bras je ne me sens bien et à ma place que lorsque tu es ici avec moi dans ce lieu fait d'émerveillements perpétuels.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier notre premier baiser, j'ai agit à l'instinct sans penser aux conséquences mais j'étais alors persuadée que tu ne fuirais pas et lorsque je t'ai senti y répondre, je me suis noyée dans mes sentiments et les sensations ressenties.

Il n'y a eu ni mot ni excuse après cela, tout était dit et fait. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées tu as prit ma main et tu y as lié nos doigts dans un geste plein d'amour et de sentiments avant de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser différent empreint de passion, teinté d'envie et de désir.

Nous étions exténuées par cet échange verbal et tout ce que nous avions ressentit plus tôt alors tu m'as simplement emmené avec toi jusqu'à ton lit dans lequel j'ai pu trouver une place contre toi, la tête au creux de ton épaule et alors que nos yeux se fermaient lentement, seul un mot passa le barrage de nos lèvres et cette fois je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve alors sur ce « je t'aime » respectif ,nous avons fermé les yeux et le sommeil nous a emporté, nous avions tout notre temps maintenant.

Le lendemain je n'avais pu faire comme si je ne ressentais pas l'envie d'avoir plus de toi, un besoin de te découvrir, de me lier à toi, corps et âme et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, non seulement toutes mes craintes s'étaient envolées mais en plus sans même me poser de questions, j'ai souhaité te rendre cet amour et je pense ne pas y avoir échouée.

Depuis le jour de ton retour, nous n'avons plus voulu nous cacher et nous avons laissé l'équipe voir et comprendre ce qui nous lié à présent. Tout ce que nous avons obtenu fut la bénédiction et les félicitations de tout le monde, nous étions enfin à la maison et heureuses parmi les membres de notre famille.

* * *

POV Héléna

Libre, je suis enfin libre de toute mission secrète ou éloignée, je peux enfin rentrer chez moi où ma place a toujours été, à l'entrepôt.

J'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur grâce à l'amour de Myka, je sais ou je suis bien et c'est à ses côtés, dans ses bras. Je ne pensais ne plus jamais ressentir cela et j'ai découvert avec elle que malgré mes 148 ans cela est toujours possible et qu'en plus je peux en être encore étonnée.

Lors de notre premier baiser déjà j'ai ressentie des sensations étranges, nouvelles avec elle et pour cette raison associé à notre fatigue tant physique qu'émotionnelle, il n'y a rien eu de plus ce jour là si ce n'est le plus beau des mots prononcé par la personne que j'aime plus que tout.

Je savais que Myka n'avais jamais connue de femmes et je voulais que tout soit parfait alors je l'ai laissé faire à son rythme et je fus plus que surprise de la voir dès le lendemain avec dans les yeux cette étincelle si représentative du désir et lorsqu'elle me demanda de l'aimer je ne pu que fondre et c'est ce que je fit mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour autant et elle me rendit mes faveurs avec un tel amour que ce jour-là, je su qu'elle était celle que j'ai toujours attendu, ma moitié, mon âme-sœur, la seule capable de me faire me sentir comme si je vivais ma première fois.

Lorsque j'ai dû la quitter ce fut difficile et entrer chez Nate pour lui dire que tout était fini que je repartais à mon vrai métier et à ma vraie vie celle ou je pouvais être moi, sous mon vrai nom me fit un pincement au cœur, particulièrement lorsque en disant au-revoir à Adélaïde, celle-ci me glissa qu'elle pouvait voir mon bonheur et qu'elle nous souhaitait tout la chance possible pour l'avenir, ayant comprit que c'était toi la seule qui pouvait me l'offrir.

Et elle avait raison, tu es mon plus grand bonheur et avec toi nous pouvons enfin vivre avec en prime les félicitations et le soutien de toute l'équipe, notre famille.


End file.
